El Diario Secreto de Sirius
by sergiom-hp
Summary: Los secretos de Sirius mientras estaba en Hogwarts, contados por el mismo... Sentimientos y secretos que no estan en los libros, solo en este...(SLASH!)
1. 2 de setiembre 1975

Martes, 02 de setiembre 1975  
  
Querido diario:  
  
¡Por fin! Quinto curso... que bien... y vienen los T.I.M.O.'s, que miedo... ¡A Remus lo nombraron prefecto! Jajajaja... Todavía faltan 18 días para luna llena, así que no hay que preocuparnos por acompañar a Remus hasta dentro de 2 semanas, bueno... Los cuatro nos quedamos hablando de lo que hicimos en las vacaciones de verano hasta la una y media de la mañana. Luego nos fuimos a dormir todos, en la única habitación con solo 4 camas. Hacía un calor increíble... por eso antes de dormir fui a tomar un baño, saliendo de la ducha y viendo que todos estaban ya dormidos, me metí de frente a la cama... hacía demasiado calor. Mientras me dormía veía a Remus en la oscuridad... si que había cambiado... parecía que había estado ejercitándose en el verano porque vino con un cuerpo muy bien formado... y con sus ojos azules, pelo castaño... en fin... no me tapé, solo cerré las cortinas de mi cama y me puse boca abajo. A las 3 de la mañana me despertó el sonido de mis cortinas abriéndose... era James, que al verme comenzó a reírse, yo también hice lo mismo. –"¡vístete!" me dijo riéndose, y me lanzó unos blue- jeans y un polo azul. –"no me gusta el azul" dije. Apuntó con su varita el polo y este se tiñó de negro. –"¿está mejor su majestad?" Dijo en tono sarcástico, -"si" dije, y nos reímos. Entre James, Remus y yo siempre a habido una confianza inmensa, y no teníamos vergüenza de nada (después de todo lo que habíamos vivido sería absurdo tener vergüenza, el único secreto era el mío) –"apúrate, necesito que me acompañes" –"¿acompañarte? ¿Dónde?" dije mientras me subía el sierre del pantalón, –"ya verás" me contestó. Miró un momento nuestro mapa y dijo -"ya está ahí, vamos" lo seguí por las escaleras. A la mitad del camino me dio su capa invisible y me dijo -"póntela y cállate", yo no entendía nada pero lo seguí, confiando en mi mejor amigo. Él se adelanto y bajo muy rápido, yo traté de alcanzarlo pero era mas difícil moverse con la capa encima, cuando llegue no podía creer lo que vi, era esa chica de nuestro mismo año, Lily Evans, pelirroja, muy bonita, besándose con James echados en el sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala común, James comenzó a besar el cuello de Lily, luego bajó y le sacó la blusa, después saco el sostén y metió su cabeza entre los senos de Lily, Lily le sacó el polo a James y dejó al aire el pecho de James, (que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de Remus) mientras tanto yo estaba debajo de la capa sin todavía poder creer lo que veía... ¿para qué querría James que vea esto?... James le sacó el pantalón a Lily y bueno, se podrán imaginar lo demás, James era un as en la cama, bueno en el sillón. (Ver a James así me excitaba bastante aunque no se por que, así que comencé a hacer de las mías, solo debajo de la capa. No todas las noches ves eso... aunque no quería manchar la capa de mi amigo lo hice.... Y si la manche.... La manche bastante) Se quedaron así hasta las 4 de la mañana, Lily se despidió de James y se fue, Lo primero que iba a hacer era salir de la capa, pero James me ganó, haló la capa. Él estaba totalmente desnudo y seguía muy excitado igual que yo –"¿¿la manchaste mucho??" me preguntó –"si" le respondí y sonrió, -"perdón" le dije. –"Para nada, es un honor" me dijo, -"vístete" le dije y me respondió -"estoy mejor así", lo apunté con mi varita haciendo aparecer una toalla tapando su "herramienta" (su gran herramienta si puedo agregar) y subimos al dormitorio llorando de risa. 


	2. 3 de setiembre 1975

Miércoles 03 de setiembre 1975  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Desde ayer que todos los cuadros en la sala común nos miran mal... sobretodo el de La Dama Gorda... no sé como pero nos vio a James a Lily y a mi la noche anterior... (Debería estar cuidando la puerta ¬¬) De chismosa nadie le gana, ahora todos los cuadros del séptimo piso saben lo que paso. Bueno en verdad no me interesa demasiado... jajajaja   
  
Ayer tuvimos solo introducciones a las clases, pero hoy tuvimos Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Hufflepuff, y Pociones con Slytherin, Después Astronomía con Ravenclaw donde vi que las fases lunares estaban adelantadas 2 días, esto me preocupó, pero no le dije nada a Remus porque quizás mi telescopio estaba funcionando mal después de caerse del tercer piso, ayer. En fin, hoy quise encontrar un momento a solas con James para hablar de lo que había pasado anoche, pero Peter estaba siguiéndonos a todas partes, no quería ser descortés pero tenía que habar con James. Por otra parte Remus se estaba bañando.   
  
-"Peter, ¿puedes ir a la biblioteca a traer el libro... (pensé un momento) "800 hierbas mágicas del Congo y sus usos medicinales?"...dije   
  
-"¡¿Para qué?!" me respondió  
  
-"Para la asignación de pociones"  
  
-"No tenemos asignación de pociones"  
  
-"Claro que si Peter, se entrega mañana y es un 50 por ciento del promedio anual"  
  
-"¡¡¡¡No!!!! ¿En verdad? ...Bueno está bien, ya vengo" y se fue corriendo.  
  
-"Como te burlas de su inocencia" dijo James riéndose sin siquiera mirarme.  
  
-"Tengo que hablar contigo" dije –"sobre lo de ayer".  
  
-"¿Que me quieres decir?"  
  
-"¿Por qué quisiste que viera eso?" La respuesta que yo quería obtener era obvia: "Oh Sirius quería que lo vieras para que veas como soy en realidad y así te enamoraras perdidamente de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti" Pero claro, esa no fue su respuesta.  
  
-"Pues porque eres mi mejor amigo y quería que lo vieras, además era una buena forma de...... un momento... Ya sé lo que tu quieres hacer."  
  
Me temblaron las manos, ¿lo habría descubierto? ¿Que estoy enamorado de él?  
  
-"Tu quieres hacer un trío" y se rió   
  
-"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¿UN QUÉ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
-"un trío pues, tres personas haciendo, bueno cositas" jajaja "tendré que hablarlo con Lily, pero me parece una idea excelente" se rió de nuevo, "Voy a conversarlo con Lily ahora, ya vengo."  
  
Yo, no podía salir de mi cara de asombro. ¿UN TRÍO? Con James y Lily, era una gran oportunidad para estar con James, demasiado buena para desaprovecharla, Todo estaba a mi favor, pero... ¿Y si perdía el control? Me metí en uno bien grande esta vez, uno bieeeen grande. 


End file.
